Timeline (Unfutur)
The timeline of Unfutur. 2010s 2018 *2018 Russian Presidential Election - President Vladmir Putin is re-elected *2018 Winter Olympics held in Pyeongchang, South Korea. *2018 FIFA World Cup held in Russia. *US midterm elections - start of Great Blue Wave *NASA launches TESS, InSight, and the Parker Solar Probe. *JAXA launches BepiColombo (along with ESA) and SELENE-2 *Saudi Arabia begins allowing women to drive. *Disney launches the ESPN+ streaming service. *Nintendo discontinues the 3DS, the console ends with a total of 71 million units sold. *Death of David Prowse 2019 *The 2019-20 recession begins. *Disney completes integration of Fox’s assets with their own. *Emperor Akihito abdicates, Crown Prince Naruhito succeeds him *NASA conducts the maiden flight of the SLS and launches the James Webb Space Telescope. *ESA launches the Solar Orbiter. *Disney launches the DisFinity streaming service. *The UK officially leaves the EU. *Vine 2 launches. *Deaths of John McCain and George H.W. Bush 2020s 2020 *2020 Summer Olympics held in Tokyo, Japan. *Super Nintendo World opens in Universal Studios Japan *The Studio Ghibli theme park opens. *The Jeddah Tower is completed, becoming the tallest building in the world and the first kilometer-tall building *Sony releases the PlayStation 5 *2020 US Presidential Election - The Democratic ticket of Kirsten Gillibrand and Julian Castro defeats the incumbent Republican ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence. Kirsten Gillibrand becomes the first female president and Julian Castro becomes the first hispanic vice president. *NASA launches Mars2020. *ESA’s ExoMars lands on Mars, they also launch the Euclid. 2021 *NASA launches Lucy *ISRO launches Mangalyaan 2. 2022 *2022 Winter Olympics in Beijing, China. *2022 FIFA World Cup in Qatar *NASA launches SLS EM-2, sets up base for Deep Space Gateway, the first Lunar Space Station (marks start of Second Space Age, first ending with ending of Space Shuttle) *JAXA launches MELOS *ESA launches AIDA and the Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer. *Deaths of Jimmy Carter and Stan Lee 2023 *India overcomes China, becoming the most populated country on Earth at 1.45 billion people. *Turkey is no longer an EU candidate. *The Compact of Free Association is renewed between the US, Micronesia, and the Marshall Islands *NASA’s OSIRIS-REx returns from Bennu, the Europa Clipper is also launched. *Kanal Istanbul and the London super sewer are completed. *Death of James Earl Jones 2024 *2024 US Presidential Election - President Gillibrand is re-elected; defeating the Republican ticket of and . *2024 Summer Olympics in Paris, France. *World Population reaches 8 billion. *NASA launches WFIRST and Dragonfly. *Roscosmos launches Mars-Grunt. *Deaths of John Williams and Elizabeth II 2025 *The Square Kilometer Array and the Giant Magellan Telescope are completed. *53 years after its last manned lunar landing, the US becomes the first nation to return man to the moon with the landing of NASA’s EM-5. *The Second Korean War begins. 2026 *2026 FIFA World Cup held in North America. *2026 Winter Olympics held in Sion, Switzerland. *CBS and Viacom reunify into the Viacom Corporation. *NASA launches the Europa Lander *ESA launches PLATO *Roscosmos launches Venera-D *ISRO launches its first person into space. *Death of Jacques Pepin 2027 *Elvis Presley’s autopsy report is released. *The FBI releases records relating to MLK Jr. *NASA launches the Enceladus Atmosphere and Surface Explorer (EASE), beginning its Ocean World Exploration Program. *Deaths of Morgan Freeman and Donald Trump 2028 *2028 US Presidential Election - The Democratic ticket of Julian Castro and defeats the Republican ticket of and . Julian Castro becomes the first Hispanic president. *2028 Summer Olympics held in Los Angeles, California. *ESA launches ATHENA. *The Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link completed between Denmark and Germany. 2029 *‘A Message from Earth’ reaches Gliese-581c. *Russia becomes the 2nd country to land a person on the moon with Luna-Glob 30. They also begin constructing the first lunar base, Lunabaza. *The Second Korean War ends - Korea is reunited under Southern rule. 2030s 2030 *Completion of Masdar City. 2031 *American astronauts become the first to orbit Mars in SLS’ EM-10. *Japan becomes the third country to land people to the moon. 2032 *2032 US Presidential Election - The Republican ticket of and defeats the incumbent Democratic ticket of Julian Castro and . *Death of Harrison Ford 2033 *NASA launches the Herschel probe to Uranus *Britain’s HS2 rail is completed. *American astronauts become first to land on Mars in SLS’ EM-11. *The Chinese become the first country to land a woman on the moon. *Death of George Lucas 2034 *ESA launches LISA *Deaths of Bernie Sanders and Frank Oz. 2035 *India and ESA land people on the moon. *Death of Anthony Daniels 2036 *2036 US Presidential Election - re-elected; defeating the Democratic ticket of and . *Death of Bill Clinton 2037 *NASA/ESA launches the Galle-Verrier space probe to Neptune (and Triton). *Last WWII veteran dies at 110 *Deaths of Peter Mayhew and Charles III 2038 *Death of Hillary Clinton 2039 *China becomes second country to land a person on Mars. *Deaths of Mark Hamill and Steven Spielberg 2040s 2040 *The Antarctic treaty goes under review - border disputes between Chile, Argentina, and the UK are fixed. The US claims Marie Byrd Land. Australian land claims are shrunk. *The Northeast Corridor, connecting Boston to DC, is completed. *The Trans-European Transport Networks are completed. 2041 *The US lands the first people on Mercury. *Death of Arnold Schwarznegger 2042 2043 *Death of George W. Bush 2044 2045 *The 2045 Initiative ends. *Tokyo and Osaka become connected by the Setsuzoku maglev route. 2046 *Death of Tom Cruise 2047 *China lands the first person on Ceres. 2048 *Death of Bill Nye 2049 *The US starts the first Cerusian base. 2050s 2050 *The world population reaches 9 billion. 2051 *China lands first person on Ganymede. *Deaths of Shigeru Miyamoto and Gordon Ramsay 2052 2053 *Death of Guy Fieri 2054 *The US land first person on Europa. 2055 *Death of Kirsten Gillibrand 2056 *China lands the first person on Callisto. 2057 *Death of J.J. Abrams 2058 *Death of Justin Bieber 2059 *Death of Dwayne Johnson 2060s 2060 *The US sets up first Jovian space station, Olympus. 2061 *Death of Naruhito 2062 *Death of David Tennant 2063 2064 *Deaths of Chris Pratt and Alecia Moore (P!NK) 2065 *The US lands the first person on Enceladus. 2066 *Death of Lady Gaga 2067 *Deaths of Julian Castro and Beyonce 2068 *Death of Bruno Mars 2069 *Death of Maria Sharapova 2070s 2070 2071 *Deaths of Lin-Manuel Miranda, Roger Federer, and Alex Hirsch 2072 *Death of Miley Cyrus 2073 *China lands the first person on Titania. *Deaths of Adele and William V 2074 2075 *The ozone layer completes its recovery *Death of Rafael Nadal 2076 2077 *Deaths of Novak Djokovic and Serena Williams 2078 *The US establishes the first Saturnian Space Station 2079 *Death of Taylor Swift 2080s 2080 2081 2082 2083 2084 *The US establishes the first Uranusian Space Station 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090s 2090 2091 2092 2093 *China lands the first person on Triton. 2094 2095 2096 2097 *The US establishes the first Neptunian Space Station, Trident I. 2098 *Death of Aiko 2099 2100s 2100 2101 *The United States lands the first person on Pluto. 2103 *Death of George VII. Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Unfutur